Dinning With Who Knows What
by PrincessUsagi
Summary: This is my first Humor fanfic! So bear with me! This story contents characters from Different Animes too! (example: Outlaw Star, Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo!, and ect...) PLEASE R/R


Dining With Who Knows What. By Princess Usagi!  
  
OK Understand this..THIS IS MY FIRST COMEDY STORY SO LEAVE ME ALONE!! Eh heh..nice entrance huh? Well..ANYWAYS! I'm TRYING.let me say that again.TRYING MY BEST COMEDY ON HERE!! And if it sucks..then it is MY problem and it is also your problem for picking a terrible fanfiction to read!!!! Lol Anyways! ON TO THE STORY!!  
  
WARNING:I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! BUT A GIRL CAN DREAM!  
  
Dining With Who Knows What.. Episode 1- No need for New friends! By Princess Usagi  
  
  
  
  
  
*everyone is in the dining room of this fancy 5 star hotel and everyone is in suits and evening gowns*  
  
Usagi- *whines* I'm hungary!! When are the desserts coming out?  
  
Rei- Stop whining meatball head!  
  
Ami- According to my calculations, Usagi-chan, you just ate less than 5mins ago!  
  
Usagi- but I'm still hungary!  
  
Rei- Shove it Meatball Head!!  
  
Usagi- Shut up Rei!  
  
*Usagi and Rei start fighting in the middle of the dining room*  
  
Mina- Will they ever learn?  
  
Lita- I don't think so!  
  
Ami- they should get along!!!  
  
Mina- HEY! Wait a sec! Where are the guys?! Lita- They havn't arrived yet!  
  
*Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, and the rest of the Tenchi gang walk in*  
  
Sasami- Wow! This place looks just like a fairy tale!!!  
  
Ayeka- Yeah it does!  
  
Ryoko- Enough with the "fairy tale" thing and on with the grub!!  
  
Tenchi- Ryoko!! - -;  
  
Ayeka- Ryoko, mind your manners!  
  
Ryoko- OH! Now I should act like an Alien Princess?  
  
Ayeka- I'M NOT AN ALIEN!!  
  
*Ryoko and Ayeka start fighting in the middle of the dining room too*  
  
*Usagi and Rei stop fighting and look over at Ryoko and Ayeka*  
  
Rei- They are fighting just like us!  
  
Usagi- Yeah that is strange!  
  
*Usagi and Rei walk over to Ryoko and Ayeka*  
  
Rei- Hello! I'm Rei and this is my spaghetti brain friend Usagi!  
  
Usagi- I'M NOT A SPAGHETTI BRAIN!!  
  
Rei- Shove it! Anyways, we just noticed that you two fight just like we do!  
  
*Ryoko and Ayeka stop fighting and stare at Usagi and Rei*  
  
Ayeka-Oh! Hello! I'm Princess Ayeka of Jurai! And this is my lazy space pirate friend Ryoko!  
  
Ryoko- I'M NOT LAZY!!!  
  
Ayeka- yes you are! When everyone is working you are somewhere else doing nothing!!  
  
Usagi- *stare*  
  
Rei- *stare*  
  
*rei and usagi start laughing*  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko- WHAT'S SO FUNNY?  
  
Rei- It's just so funny how you fight like we do!!!  
  
Usagi- Yeah!  
  
*Mamoru arrives talking to some strangers*  
  
Usagi- MAMO-CHAN!*runs over to Mamoru*  
  
Mamoru- Usa-ko! Hello! Wow, you are beautiful!  
  
Usagi- *blush* Thank you Mamo-chan, and you are handsome tonight!  
  
Mamoru-*smiles* Oh! Usa-ko, I would like you to meet Heero, Trowa, Duo, and Wu.  
  
Usagi- Hello!  
  
Heero- Hi.  
  
Duo- Hi Usagi! Pleased to meet you!  
  
Wu- *glare*  
  
Usagi- Eh heh...Well, I'm going over to my friends bye! *walks away*  
  
Mina- Hey Usagi, who are those hot guys over there?  
  
Usagi- Oh them! Why don't you go ask Mamoru!!  
  
Mina- Ahhh Ok! *goes over to mamoru*  
  
*Gene Starwind, Melfina, and Jim walk in*  
  
Gene- *.* SOO MANY HOTT GIRLS!!!  
  
Jim- Eh heh - -;  
  
Melfina- I'm going to go around and talk to some people, Bye!  
  
Jim- See ya around!  
  
Gene- TOO MANY HOT GIRLS! *.*  
  
Jim- *pokes Gene* Gene?  
  
Gene- *stares at all the hot girls and starts drooling*  
  
Jim- Gene?  
  
Gene-.  
  
Jim- Gene? Hello? Gene Starwind?  
  
Gene- *still staring..and drooling*  
  
Jim- GENE STARWIND COME BACK TO EARTH!!  
  
Gene- What? Oh! Sorry Jim!  
  
Jim- *blink* ANYWAYS! Why don't we go talk to those guys over there *points to Mamoru's group*  
  
Gene- Ok! Maybe I can find out who those hot girls are!!! *.*  
  
Jim- What ever! I'm going to find some people my age!  
  
Sasami- Ryo-oki!! Stop eating the Carrots  
  
Ryo-oki- Meow!!  
  
Sasami- You heard me!!  
  
Ryo-oki- *cry* meow. ;_;  
  
*Jim comes over to Sasami*  
  
Jim- Hi my name is Jim! What is yours?  
  
Sasami- Hello! My name is Sasami! And this is Ryo-oki! *points to Ryo-oki*  
  
Jim- aww Cute!!  
  
*Rini comes over*  
  
Rini- Hello!!!!! I'm Rini! AWW a Cute Cabbit!!!!  
  
Sasami- Hi! That is Ryo-oki and I'm Sasami!  
  
Jim- I'm Jim! Pleased to Meet you!!  
  
Rini- Hi! I think we are going to be good Friends!  
  
Sasami- *looks at her in a very scared way..*erm, ah yeah! Um right!  
  
*Sasami, Jim, and Rini's converstation continues and we go in to the kitchen*  
  
Goku- GIVE ME THE FISH YOU IMPOSTER IRON CHEF!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! LEAVE ME ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE! *goku chases vegeta*  
  
Vegeta- I'M A BETTER IRON CHEF THAN YOU!!!!!!  
  
Goku- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goten- STOP YOU TWO!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- *stop.stare*  
  
Goku- *stop..stare*  
  
Vegeta- *stare*  
  
Goku- *stare*  
  
Vegeta-*stare*  
  
Goku-*stare* I'VE STARED LONGER THAN YOU!!  
  
Vegeta- NO! I HAVE!! SCROLL UP AND SEE!!!  
  
Goten- YOU'VE BOTH STARED THE SAME LENGTH OF TIME!!!  
  
Vegeta-...ANYWHO! Lets get back to cooking!  
  
Goku- Ahh Vegeta..what happened to the fish  
  
Vegeta- *blink* ah.I dunno!  
  
Goku-..- -;.ah..well..lets.MAKE CANDY CANES!!  
  
Goten- That isn't want the people ordered!  
  
Goku- Well, ahh.. IT IS A SURPRISE DINNER!  
  
Vegeta- Surprise my ass!  
  
Goten- *blink* right...  
  
Ok! There ya go! Good? Bad? Ok? Sucked? Well, as soon as I know if It was good or not, I'll maybe do the 2 chapter! Anyways! Lyta! *^*Princess Usagi*^* 


End file.
